1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a vibration testing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones and notebooks, for example, undergo a variety of tests to ensure quality. Frequently, an electronic device is mounted in a vibration testing device to determine whether vibration strength and frequency generated by the electronic device meet standard requirements. The testing device includes a base to receive the electronic device, and a vibration contact member directly attached to the base to obtain the vibration strength and frequency generated by the electronic device. However, since the vibration strength and frequency generated by the electronic device is transmitted to the vibration contact member via the base, some vibration energy generated by the electronic device is absorbed by the base during testing, resulting in improper test results.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.